edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ministry of Sound
With a massive 21 UK Singles Chart No.1’s since the 90s, Ministry of Sound Recordings is behind the biggest, genre-defining hits of the last 20 years of dance music. Now home to a growing roster of platinum-selling and Brit Award-nominated artists including London Grammar, DJ Fresh, and Sigala view our full artist roster The artist division of Ministry of Sound began life as an extension of the club and compilations division in the early 90s. Under our Sound of Ministry imprint, we began releasing future classics such as “Who Keeps Changing Your Mind” by Southstreet Players, “Voices in my Mind” by Voices and singles from US house legends Todd Terry and Junior Vasquez. As dance music exploded across the mainstream, two new label imprints, Rulin’ Records and Data Records, were launched to serve the established house audience and the emerging sound of trance respectively. Rulin’ launched Jakatta, the alter ego of British house DJ/producer Dave Lee aka Joey Negro, with chilled house classic “American Dream” and a slew of other house hits. Data was the first label to bring hard house and trance tracks into the mainstream, scoring huge consecutive hits with a UK Singles Chart No.1 in ATB – “9pm (‘Till I Come)”, a No.2 from Zombie Nation’s “Kernkraft 400” and a No.3 with “Time to Burn” by Storm. Data’s unparalleled run of success continued into the Noughties with more global dance hits and genre-defining videos; including Eric Prydz – “Call on Me”, Benny Benassi – “Satisfaction”, Fedde le Grand – “Put Your Hands Up 4 Detroit”, Tomcraft – “Loneliness” and “Rapture” by iiO. In 2009 the artist roster was consolidated under Ministry of Sound Recordings, with UK singer/rapper, Example, being the first new signing. His debut single “Watch the Sun Come Up” was an instant top 20 hit. His debut album, Won’t Go Quietly, made the top 5, was certified gold in the UK and spawned two top 10 hits in “Kickstarts” and the title track, “Won’t Go Quietly”. The follow-up, platinum-selling No.1 album, Playing in the Shadows, took his career to the next level. The album included Brit Award-nominated, No.1 single “Changed the Way You Kissed Me” and a second No.1 with “Stay Awake”. A sold out UK arena tour and third gold album, The Evolution of Man, followed. Ministry of Sound’s successful shift to artist development continued with the signing of über-producer, DJ Fresh. Fresh’s first and second UK No.1’s, “Louder” and “Hot Right Now”, were the first ever dubstep and drum and bass number No.1 singles respectively. To date, he has 3 gold singles, over 2 million record sales in the UK alone, a Brit Award nomination for his collaboration with Rita Ora, No.1 single, “Hot Right Now” and a major US label deal with Columbia Records. Next signing, lyrical British rapper Wretch 32, has achieved a gold-certified debut album with Black & White, a UK No.1 single in “Don’t Go” and three top 5 hits. He was a key performer at the London 2012 Olympics and is currently working on his third studio album, Growing Over Life. In 2013, Ministry of Sound released If You Wait, the critically acclaimed, platinum-selling debut album from Brit Award-nominated London Grammar under their Metal & Dust imprint. If You Wait debuted at No.2 in the UK Album Chart and is certified platinum in France and gold in Australia, with the US releasing the album via Columbia Records. 2014 has seen London Grammar ascendancy continue, they received a prestigious Ivor Novello songwriting award and are currently in the middle of a busy worldwide festival and touring schedule. Alongside our artist development projects, the dance hits that are synonymous with Ministry of Sound Recordings remain an integral component of our roster. In 2013 alone, the label scored 3 UK No.1 hits from Bingo Players – “Get Up (Rattle)”, Storm Queen – “Look Right Through (MK Remix)” and Duke Dumont Feat. A*M*E – “Need U (100%)”. This success continued into 2014 when Ministry of Sound scored another UK Singles Chart No.1 with “Tsunami” by DVBBS & Borgeous, featuring additional vocals by English rapper Tinie Tempah. In June, hot new DJ Secondcity became our latest No.1 artist with "I Wanna Feel", while Oliver $ and Jimi Jules continued the house resurgence with dancefloor anthem "Pushing On". In 2015 we released a succession of club classics including "Chunky" from Format B, Denny's "Low Frequency", "Turn Back Time (Retrospect)" from Kokiri and the UK No.1 "Easy Love" from debut signing, Sigala. "Easy Love" beat out stiff competition from Justin Bieber to top the Singles Chart and bring our tally to 20 UK No.1 Records. 2016 started off strong with a team up from KDA, Katy B and Tinie Tempah for our 21st UK No.1 "Turn The Music Louder (Rumble)". Riton slew dancefloors across Europe with "Rinse And Repeat" while DJ Fresh released "How Love Begins" with High Contrast and Dizzee Rascal. Sigala joined DJ Fresh and new talent Imani for "Say You Do" before teaming up with disco legend Nile Rodgers and John Newman for "Give Me Your Love". =Sub Labels/Imprints= *Data Records (MoS) *Asterix Music *Ministry Of Sound Australia **Hussle Recordings **Downright Music *Ministry Of Sound *Ministry of Sound (UK) *Ministry Of Sound (America) *Defected / Ministry Of Sound *Ministry Of Sound/RCA Records *Open|Ministry of Sound Recordings Ltd *Hed Kandi Records|Ministry of Sound Recordings Limited Unknown Artists Releases Ministry Of Sound USA TERRITORY RESTRICTION Ministry of Sound (UK) 2017 2016 2015 2014 2013 2012 2011 2010 2009 2008 2007 2006 2005 2004 2003 2002 2001 2000 1999 Ministry Of Sound (America) 2010 2009 2008 Defected / Ministry Of Sound USA TERRITORY RESTRICTION Ministry Of Sound/RCA Records 2016 Open|Ministry of Sound Recordings Ltd 2011 Hed Kandi Records|Ministry of Sound Recordings Limited USA TERRITORY RESTRICTION Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Record Label Category:Independent Label Category:Record Label v1.3.0 Category:Ministry Of Sound Category:USA Territory Restriction